


What Titans Like Best

by riventhorn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Humor, Licking, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riventhorn/pseuds/riventhorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean discovers that Eren enjoys licking him when he is in his Titan form and has a humiliating reaction to Eren's novel display of affection. Then they discover that Eren likes licking him when he's human too. Possibly Jean is okay with this turn of events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Titans Like Best

**Author's Note:**

> For a [prompt](http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/524.html?thread=729868) on the kinkmeme.

It all started because Jean got complacent. If he’d just stayed on his guard because Eren could turn into a _Titan_ and who knew what shit he might pull next, none of it would have happened. But he thought Eren had it under control. He thought Eren followed orders. He thought Eren was focused on saving humanity, for fuck’s sake! 

And so, when he was helping to stand guard while Hanji and Eren worked on trying to perfect Eren’s hardening abilities, he let his attention wander. 

Just a little bit. For maybe—maybe!—two minutes. And it wasn’t his fault anyway. It was Eren’s fault for waking Jean up in the middle of the night and pawing at him and biting gently on his neck, when he _knew_ what that did to him. And then, just when Jean was starting to wake up and get into it, Eren came all over Jean’s thigh, mumbled something, and fell back asleep. Jean had been royally pissed off and had poked Eren—hard—but Eren only snuffled, turned on his back, and started snoring.

So Jean had been left frustrated and out of sorts. And then Eren hadn’t remembered a thing about it in the morning and had been mad at _Jean_ for being mad at _him_ when Jean had a perfectly good reason to be irritated. 

He was thinking about this, and possibly contemplating various strategies for revenge, and so he had looked away from where Eren was steaming and roaring. And then Armin’s eyes had widened and before he knew what was happening, he was being lifted into the air, clasped in Eren’s fist. 

“Eren!” he shouted—shouted, not shrieked. Jean wanted to be very clear on this point.

Eren brought him up to eye level and stared at him. Jean licked his lips and tried to decipher Eren’s expression. Was it…angry? Or, perhaps worse, hungry? He had never really appreciated before how massive Eren’s teeth were in his Titan form. 

Eren opened his mouth. 

Jean…well, Jean lost it. “Eren—Eren, let me go! Put me down!” He pounded his fists against Eren’s fingers and tried his best to kick Eren’s hand too. Dimly, he could hear Hanji and Armin yelling down below. 

Eren’s mouth opened wider. Jean squeezed his eyes shut. Eren was going to eat him. This was so fucking ironic. Oh shit, oh—

Something hot, wet, and slimy pressed against him, moved up his body, and then disappeared. 

Jean opened his eyes. Did Eren just… _lick_ him? He looked up just in time to see Eren’s tongue descending again, and he curled up, trying to cover his face. 

His jacket was soaked. His hands were slimy. He had Titan drool _dripping from his hair_. 

“Gross—ugh—Eren, you stupid fuck! Stop that!” Shuddering, he tried to wipe his face clean. 

Eren looked…hurt and then sulky. He crouched down and opened his hand. Jean tumbled out, falling right onto his ass. 

“Ow!” Jean gave Eren a furious glare and then struggled to his feet, covered in drool and bits of grass. 

Captain Levi took a long step backwards. 

“Jean!” Hanji danced in front of him, holding a little glass bottle. “Can I get a sample, Jean? Pleeeeease!!” 

Oh, Eren was so dead. So dead.

*

“So, Kirstein, what are you doing—taking bubble baths?”

“Yeah, I bet he uses the same perfume his mom does.”

“Nah, Jaeger must like his sour taste. Hey, Eren, give this green apple a try.”

Jean and Eren sat on opposite sides of the table in the mess hall, glowering at each other and trying to ignore the… _amusing_ commentary around them. 

So. Fucking. Funny. If Connie made one more crack about his mother, Jean was going to throw his bowl of soup in his face. 

“Would you guys shut up!” Eren finally yelled and there was a moment of silence before everyone started back in again. 

Jean bolted the last of his soup, stood up, and stalked out of the room. Eren called his name, but he didn’t look back. Later, when Eren found him lying in his bunk, he turned away and faced the wall.

“I’m sorry, okay?” Eren said. “I—I don’t know why I…licked you. It just sort of happened.”

“I thought you were going to eat me for a second.” Jean rolled over to glare at him. “And then you dropped me.”

Eren took a tentative seat on the edge of the bunk. “I guess I was upset. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Jean sighed. “Just don’t do it again.” Then, because apparently he was a huge sucker for Eren’s plaintive eyes, he held out his arm and let Eren cuddle against him.

Just to be safe, though, he stayed at the base the next day while Eren went off training. He was cleaning 3DMG gear when a Scout came running up to him and rattled off a message from Hanji.

Jean blinked. “Wait… _what_ did you say?”

The Scout cleared his throat. “Hanji thinks Eren is, um, sulking because you aren’t there. He won’t do anything. So you need to come, and, uh, you should probably wear a bathing suit.”

No—no, Jean had to Draw the Fucking Line right here.

Thirty minutes later, he walked up to Hanji, dressed in a striped bathing suit and bitterly regretting every decision that had led him to this point.

Eren spotted him and made a happy _rawr, rawr, rawr_ noise. 

Jean suffered himself to be picked up and cupped in Eren’s palm. Perhaps because he was expecting it this time, Eren’s tongue didn’t feel quite so horrible. Still slimy and weird, but also warm and now that he had less clothes on, he really felt…oh, oh _fuck_.

No. No he was absolutely not getting hard. He was not getting aroused by Eren licking him. But—shit, the friction, the pressure, the texture—it felt good. Eren’s tongue rubbed over his crotch, catching on his dick. Jean moaned and then clapped a hand over his mouth. 

This was not happening. If the others saw—he’d never live it down. Jean curled into a ball, huddling deeper into Eren’s palm. 

He wasn’t exactly sure what happened next, but apparently Armin got alarmed at the sound of his moans and thought Eren was hurting him. People started yelling at Eren to put him down. Swords were drawn. Eren got angry and refused to let go of Jean. More yelling and shouted orders followed. Eren roared at everyone. 

Jean missed most of the excitement because he was trying to get rid of his boner. He only lifted his head and uncurled when he felt Eren set him gently on the ground. Blinking, he looked up and was greeted with Levi’s disapproving scowl. He turned his head to see a very sad looking Titan, steam rising from its neck as Eren started to emerge.

Jean skipped dinner that night. He’d had enough humiliation for one day.

He couldn’t skip Eren creeping onto his bunk round about midnight, though. “Jean?” Eren whispered. “Are you asleep?”

Jean gritted his teeth and then flung the blanket off his head. “What do you think?”

There was a pause, and then Eren laid himself down next to Jean, moving very carefully, as though he expected Jean to try and punch him. Jean was seriously considering this course of action. 

But instead, he held still while Eren reached out and touched his face. “Did I hurt you?” Eren asked, and he sounded worried and ashamed and unhappy.

“No. You didn’t hurt me.”

“You were making these noises,” Eren continued, and Jean squeezed his eyes shut, fists clenched.

“Are you _sure_ I didn’t hurt you?”

“Yes, dammit.” Jean blew out a long breath. Stupid, stupid Eren and his stupid sad voice. “I—I was getting…hard…from the…licking.”

A very long pause. And then Eren, gleeful now, “You were getting _hard_?”

“Shut the fuck up. It’s your fault anyway.” Jean went for the punch, but Eren grabbed his fist and wriggled over until he was pinning Jean down, breathing in his face. 

“You liked me licking you like that? Really?”

“I didn’t like it!” He yanked at his wrists, trying to free them from Eren’s grip. “It was an involuntary physical response.”

Eren ignored him. “You never said,” he whispered in Jean’s ear. “I didn’t know you liked my mouth so much. Thought it was just my dick you liked, filling you up.”

“I don’t like _any_ part of you. Not a single thing.”

“Uh-huh.” Eren smacked a kiss on his mouth and then shimmied down Jean’s body, stripping off the blanket as he went. 

Jean had time to make a startled exclamation and dig his knee into Eren’s ribs, and then Eren had his shorts down too, his hand on Jean’s cock, and—oh, fucking fuck—that—

“Unnnnnh,” Jean groaned, long and loud.

“You do so like my tongue,” Eren said, smug and satisfied. He licked Jean again, a sloppy stripe from balls to tip. Then he lapped at the head, each lick too light and fast to do more than tease. Jean whined and fisted his hand in Eren’s hair. “You fuck—if you’re gonna do it—don’t play around.”

“Play around?” Eren asked, all innocent. “Like this?” 

Oh, holy fuck, he was licking his balls now, putting his warm mouth around them. Then he licked his cock again, rubbing his tongue along the shaft, pinning Jean’s hips to the bed. 

“Eren.” Jean didn’t care that he sounded whiny and needy. “S-suck it. Come on.”

And okay, Jean was the biggest idiot in the world for not demanding that Eren suck his cock before this. It was just…well, it was true what Eren had said. He loved getting fucked. Not that he would ever _admit_ it out loud, but it didn’t take much for Eren to get him bent over and moaning. Once he had tried to give Eren a blow job, discovered that he had a hair-trigger gag reflex, and spent the next ten minutes coughing, eyes watering copiously while Eren hovered around with a glass of water. 

But oh, this was heaven—and then Eren _did_ suck him into his mouth, and Jean had to stuff his fist into his mouth or risk screaming down the building.

After approximately eight blissful seconds, Eren stopped.

“W-what?” Jean stammered, opening his eyes. “Wait—Eren—”

“Don’t worry.” Eren got his hands under Jean’s thighs, lifting up his legs. He let go to grab one of Jean’s hands, putting it under his knee. “Hold yourself—yeah, like that.”

Jean registered some concern at the fact that he automatically assumed the position Eren wanted, legs spread wide.

“I’m not—” he started and then almost choked on his own spit because Eren had just licked his asshole. Eren did it again, tickling his tongue around the rim, one hand holding Jean open and his other fingers gently stroking the sensitive skin of Jean’s inner thigh and right behind his balls. 

It made the nerves in Jean’s spine tingle and his cock went from “really hard” to “going to come in five seconds.”

Except—it wasn’t quite enough to push him over. It was a maddening buzz of pleasure, keeping him right there on the edge. Eren licked the wrinkled skin. He blew a cool breath of air, watching as Jean’s hole contracted, then went back to the licking, coaxing it to loosen. 

Then Eren’s tongue probed at his hole, and he sobbed. Yes, yes, yes, yesssss—Eren pushed his tongue inside, and the tickling ratcheted up to a dull burn. 

Jean was babbling something—he didn’t know what, and the backs of his knees were slick with sweat. 

Eren tongue-fucked him, sometimes pulling back to mouth at his hole, getting it all wet and slippery with spit, and then sticking his tongue back inside to the tune of Jean’s breathless pants. Occasionally the edge of a tooth would scrape against Jean’s skin, making him groan and bang his head against the pillow. 

He came like that, spurting out thick globs onto his stomach and ribs, clamping down on Eren’s tongue, riding the high for endless seconds.

His legs were trembling when he managed to open his eyes again. He stared at Eren, who was on his knees, looking down at Jean and fondling himself.

“You’re wrecked,” Eren whispered in a kind of awe-struck tone and then he bit his lip, jacked himself faster, and leaned closer so he could put his cock right against Jean’s twitching asshole and drench it in his come. 

Jean whimpered and let his legs collapse. 

For a second he felt so raw and exposed—humiliation threatening to overpower the lingering pleasure. But then Eren was on top of him, covering his face in sloppy kisses, clinging like a damn limpet, and he felt…okay again. 

“Yuck, no.” He put his hand in Eren’s face. “I know where your tongue just was.”

“You loved it,” Eren said, sounding happy and altogether too pleased with himself. He nestled his head under Jean’s chin, rubbing his nose against his chest. After a moment he jabbed Jean in the ribs. “Come _on_ , Jean.”

Jean heaved a put-upon sigh and wrapped his arms around Eren. He turned them a little so Eren’s weight wasn’t directly on top of him and wedged one of his legs in between Eren’s. 

“You’re going to have to let me do that a lot from now on,” Eren announced.

“Hmph.” 

“You are. Otherwise I’ll want to do it when I’m a Titan. I mean, obviously that was an expression of my unconscious, uh, urges or whatever.”

“You’re such a shit, Jaeger.”

Eren started squirming again, and Jean finally had to grab his shoulders and pry Eren off him a little so he could get at his mouth for a kiss to settle him. 

“I mean it, though,” Eren said, quieter now, putting his head on the pillow next to Jean.

“Yeah, yeah.” Jean closed his eyes. “But no more bathing suits.” 

The only response was Eren making a snuffling noise, already fast asleep. 

Well. At least it was summer.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined Jean as wearing one of those nineteenth-century men's bathing suits as fitting most appropriately with canon fashions. Also, for some reason Titan!Eren reminded me of Tigger here, so that's where the title comes from.


End file.
